


Soul Searching

by themystery424



Series: I'll Love You Even When You Forget My Name [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soul Sharing, exposed souls, i'm proud of this one really, this took longer than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: Tomorrow W. D. Gaster will be returning to his job as the Royal Scientist. This means no more seeing each other all day long, no more refilling coffee cups and chatting between rushes. No more cuddling until late in the morning, or surprise walks through Snowdin's forrest. So, tonight, Gaster decides, is going to be extra special. He's going to open up in the most intimate way possible.(ahhh. another upload :) the higher rating is because it is intimate in nature, though really is nothing graphic by our human standards. just sharing some souls)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are signing.  
> Gaster talking is always in Wingdings.

Gaster was excited. He had Grillby by the arm as he led him up to their shared bedroom. The scientist would be returning to work the next day, much to his surprise disappointment. The last week had been bliss, seeing each other every day, waking up and falling asleep in each other’s arms… It was delightful. Although, Gaster would be lying if he said he didn’t miss work. Tonight, he’d decided, would be extra special. There was no backing out now. As scared as he was, his soul fluttering in his chest, he wanted to do this. 

“You know, going to Waterfall, seeing the gemstones and listening to Shyren sing would be just as romantic, if not more romantic, than staying at home, laying in bed. Which we would’ve done anyway.” Gaster rolled his eyes at Grillby’s sarcasm, pulling him along a little faster now. The bartender had no idea what he had planned. It made it all the more nerve wracking. 

When he got to their room, Gaster took off his overcoat and turtleneck, tossing them aside dismissively. Then he ran to Grillby, stripping him of his shirt. Grillby laughed as the skeleton tugged off his top layers. Then Gaster got on the bed, sitting cross legged on his side, looking at Grillby expectantly. The fire monster stood there, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. 

Gaster huffed.  _ “Get on the bed.”  _ He signed impatiently. The more Grillby dragged his feet, the more opportunities there were for Gaster to back out. He was dizzy from how much his soul had been fluttering. Doubt flooded his mind, as he wondered if this was too soon. After all, they hadn’t been together long. Only eight days, officially. But they were soulmates! That counted for something, didn’t it? 

Grillby watched him expectantly, albeit confused. Gaster’s bones began to rattle, and his cheekbones flushed violet. He could feel the pinprick specks of light in his eyes shrink, before completely disappearing, as he put his hand to his chest, summoning his soul forward. At that, Grillby immediately saw what he was doing.

“Gaster, you don’t… there’s no pressure to do anything like this.” Grillby told him, his flames burning blue. “You don’t have to show me your soul unless you’re ready for it.” Gaster ignored him. He was ready, but he wasn’t going to take the time to sign that. Grillby watched with wide, gold eyes as Gaster’s soul slowly emerged.

It was a deep violet, looking like streaks of electricity were coursing through it. It was active, the heart looking like it was moving. It was like a human brain, with more electricity to it. Grillby reached out slowly to touch it. Gaster let the soul float to Grillby, smiling as wide as his face would allow. Grillby looked down at the soul hovering in his hands, before lightly caressing it with his fingers. The feeling sent a shiver down Gaster’s spine, the skeleton’s bones rattling in response. Grillby laughed softly at the noise, smiling at Gaster now and making his cheeks flush violet.

With one hand still holding the hovering soul, Grillby pressed his other hand to his own chest. Gaster watched in astonishment as Grillby’s soul, which looked like a self-sustaining gold fire, in the shape of a heart. Grillby offered the soul to Gaster, who took it immediately. It was warm in his hands, and let off a soft glow similar to candlelight. With timid fingers, Gaster reached out, touching the flames lightly, making Grillby laugh soft, the sound of crackling firewood rumbling from within him.

The two laid on the bed, side by side, holding each other’s souls, exploring them with delicate movements. Gaster could feel everything Grillby felt; his love, his ambitions, his pride. All of it. Eventually he turned on his side, snuggling into Grillby, letting the fire monster’s soul float as two began to kiss. Grillby abandoned Gaster’s soul as well, and the two monsters kissed passionately for sometime.

Then something seemed to explode inside Gaster. A warm sensation that startled the skeleton more than it hurt.

“Damn it…” He muttered, trying to catch his breath. “What was that?” When he looked at Grillby, he noticed that the fire monster was staring at him. He held up his hands.  _ “Are you okay?” _

 

Grillby couldn’t believe his ears. Yes, the jolt of electricity through him had been jarring, but nothing compared to the shock he was getting now. Gaster… had a  _ voice.  _ It wasn’t sound. It wasn’t painful. It was a voice that commanded attention, deep, though not as deep as Grillby’s. Smooth, flowing naturally from one syllable to the next. It had tone, easily reflecting his confusion for what had just happened. Good to know Grillby hadn’t been the only one to feel it.

_ “Grillby? Are you alright? Why are you staring off like that?”  _ Gaster was still signing, which meant he didn’t know Grillby could understand him. The fire monster did eventually nod.

“I’m fine… what was that?” He asked, before looking at his soul. His and Gaster’s souls had floated towards each other, the very edges colliding. There was now a streak of what looked like violet lightning flashing through his soul, disappearing for a moment before reappearing again. Sometimes two would appear, even. Grillby pulled his soul close, looking at it in confusion.

When he glanced at Gaster, he saw the scientist was examining his own soul as well. Now, among the deep violet electric currents, gold sparks would erupt at random, like fireworks against a night sky.

“What happened…” Gaster muttered to himself, Grillby watching his mouth move, captivated by the new sound of his voice. “Somehow, a part of your magic made it’s way into my soul when the edges collided…”

“An effect of being soulmates.” Grillby replied with a smile, waiting for Gaster to realize he could understand.

“But… is that the only answer? I suppose that would explain why our souls hovered towards each other in the first place but-” The scientist stopped, turning his head and facing Grillby. “Can you… can you understand me?” 

“Yeah. I can.” Grillby nodded, his flames now burning gold. “I… I never knew you had such a sweet voice.” Gaster stared at him, stunned. Grillby waited, watching him, until finally he spoke.

“Th-thank you. I… I’m so happy you can understand me.” He held his soul a little closer to his chest. “It must be the magic exchange.” Grillby watched him expectantly, waiting for him to say more. Gaster’s cheekbones flushed violet once again. “I-it’s probably temporary. I bet as soon as our souls are back in our chests, this’ll go away.” 

“Oh Gaster…” Grillby sighed. “Don’t think so negatively. Come on. Let’s try it.” The fire monster slowly returned his soul to his chest, pushing against the tugging towards Gaster’s soul it was doing. He did finally get it put back into place, and when he looked up he saw that Gaster also had his put back.

There was a stretch of silence before Gaster finally spoke, “Can you still understand me?” Grillby smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I understand you.” Gaster’s bones started to rattle again. 

“I… I have no idea what to say.” He replied before laughing nervously, a sound that actually sounded like laughing now. “I’ve never had anyone understand me. That’s… This is just…” Gaster moved over so he was closer to Grillby, and the bartender replied by pulling him into his arms. When he looked down, he could see Gaster’s soul through his bones, moving around his chest free, not bonded to any region particularly. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Grillby assured him. “Let’s lay here a while, and enjoy the evening.” For a moment they laid there, and then Gaster sat up.

“It’s still early enough. We could see the gemstones and hear Shyren sing.” He spoke softly, and all the same Grillby was drawn into his voice. 

“Do you want to?” He asked the skeleton in his arms. “There’s no pressure.”

“I want to.” Gaster smiled. “Let’s go.” Grillby watched as the scientist leapt out of bed and grabbed his turtleneck and overcoat. Tomorrow, Grillby knew, he’d be back to work, making life easier for all monsters Underground. And while Grillby was sad his favorite customer wouldn’t be in his regular seat all day long, he took joy in knowing that each night, he was the one Gaster would be coming home to.


End file.
